Shadow
by JustineElla2
Summary: I'm a shadow in many ways. Something others don't think twice about. Criminals hide in shadows. They are the best of friends in a life of crime. Partners, even. But I'm not a criminal, oh no. I'm the one shadow criminals seem to hide from. Oh, the irony.
1. Shade

Chapter 1

Lightning crashed overhead, sparking the sky surrounding its glow. The Empire State building stood, uncaring about the harsh zig-zaged white lines the coated the dark midnight sky. Miles away a single, slim figure walked down the ghost town-like street, shivering from the cold air.

The wind kept tugging at the figures navy blue hood, pulling it back to reveal dark red hair pulled back in a rubber band and grass green eyes that darted around in alertness, sharp with anxiety. She cursed the wind under her breath pulling her messenger bag closer to herself.

'Its not even starting to rain and already I hate this storm', she thought to herself bitterly. In hopes for getting out of the rain she surveyed her surroundings for a short-cut home. Green eyes found a dim alley-way across the street. She hesitated for a second before darting over the street, making it to the supposed safe get-away from the wind.

She closed her eyes and sighed in remorse, leaning onto the wall behind her. "April Jones," she said to herself, eyes still closed. "-you have got to be more careful on nights like this. You`ll get sick in weather like this."

"Or youse`ill find yo' self in very un wantedings attention, eh Ms, 'Jones'." a voice near the front of the alley way said, mockingly followed by idiot laughter. Aprils eyes snapped open and started backing away slowly from the three men that stood at the entrance of the stared at them in anxiety, taking note of their makeshift weapons; a plank, a pole and a hockey stick.

' Casey would have a cow if he found out others were stealing his ideas of " outside security precautions" April thought smirking at the image.

"So," the one goon in the middle said, snapping her out of her thoughts. " are you going to give us the bag like a good little girl. Or' he dropped the hockey stick and reached into his back pocket brandishing a silver knife. " we gotta do this the hard way?"

April gulped and took a step back, yet still managed to sputter out " I-if you want it s-so b-bad, c-come and g-get it."

She immediately regretted her poor choice of words when the guy stepped forward, smirking gleefully at her nervous movements. " That works for me..." he muttered taking another step forward, he`s friends quickly following suit.

"Works for me, too." a new, practically flat-toned voice said calmly. Suddenly a thin, dark shadow flashed in April`s eyes from the left. There was then a slim dark figure in front of her, blocking her view of the goons.

"W-who the heck are you?" the guy bearing the pole hissed nervously. The figure paused before shrugging and stated " The Shadow." They said calmly before 'Shadow' lunged at the guy with the knife. In a panic the guy struck out with the knife, effectively striking the figures upper leg. The figure grunted in pain before grabbing the knife and striking the top of his head, knocking him out at once. Once he was down April watched in awe as the figure grabbed the last two by the shoulders and effectively causing them to fall to the ground passed out. ' Shadow' crouched over growling in anger while clutching they`re leg in pain. April barely registered the police sirens that were becoming louder by the minute.

**"**Thanks." she said wearily. The figures head snapped up and whirled around to stare at her. April gasped at the sight. A dark black sleek suit covered the figures slim figure. Blood dripped from the wound on they`re leg, the rain barely masking the scent of blood. A black hood clung to the figures head, a piece covering the nose and mouth. Blue and red lights started to coat the wall near April, but she ignored them entirely.

"Do you need to... leave now or... do you want some help?'' April asked calmly taking a step forward ignoring the wince from her savior. When there was no reply she went in a different direction. " What`s your name?"

The figure suddenly reached behind themself grabbing a circuler object. Before April could react they threw the gas bomb at her feet. After a moment the smoke cleared revealing no one there, but a single sheet of paper flouted down to the ground.

Just as the police came into her view April grabbed the note and read the six words on the paper... after a moment she smiled :

Shadow- Always watching and always there.

Above her lightning crashed over a head sparking the sky the shadow of a dark silhouette. There one lightning strike... gone the next.

**A.N. …. Review? Please?**


	2. Rain

A.N. ``Crickets chirping`` 0 reviews... GOSH. I mean i knew i wouldn`t be popular right away but, STILL. Anywhy, (aside from my ripped out heart) this chapter introduces my O.C... i hope you like it, Oh, and, Disclaimer for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Enjoy and Review. Flames inculded.

Do you ever feel the world hates your guts?

Not like the worlds people or anything. Just the world in general. Belive it or not i think the world is out to get me. I mean Why else would my apartment suddenly burst in to flames. Why else would I be locked my own Apartment, unable to call the N.Y.F.D. because of me currently wearing my... Graveyard shift outfit. Wow, that was seriosl E. But cut me some slack. I mean what ELSE could i call A dark grey ninja outfit, hood AND not including my Backpack full of weaponds. Call me crazy but I don`t think the fire deperment would enjoy Saving a person who looks like an killer C.I.A. under cover agent from 13th centruy Japan. Just a thought.

Anyway how did i get in this lovely mess? Well, it all started a few weeks back...

-Line break-

I stumbled in to my aperment window, cursing in both pain and anger. Anger, because it took me a whole 10 MINUTES to open my window. And Pain, because i was currently losing about a quart of my blood on the carpent, as I struggled to find the lightswitch. Once the light was on I sat down on the stained brown carpent to inspect my bleeding leg. It wasn`t TOO bad, but it hurt like crazy. But, i`ve dealt with a lot worse.

I reached over behind my back and grabbed my backpack. I reached in and blindly felt around for the bandage i just knew was in there a few hours ago. After a minute i finally found my prize. I firmly wrapped it around my leg, lecturing my self the entire time.

"This is just getting sad, Vic." I muttered to myself as i finished my self first-aid treatment. "Normal seventeen year olds go out partying every night, or go on dates to centeral park. Me? Heh, i have the pleasure of getting beat up while 'protecting' the city of New York, and forced to worry about if i have enough money to last another night."

"and to top it of," I continued as a limped over to the cheap kitchenette, ripping my gloves and kicking my shoes off and I walked. " The whole police force it out for your arrest, crime waves just keeps coming up and your own boss just saw you saw her life, this is getting out of hand." I finally finshed my lecture reaching behind my head to rip off my hood/mask, when i paused, thinking about that last sentence. '- your own boss saw you saw her life-'...

Great, just great. I was in sooooo much trouble. Forget the lecture I just handed to myself, Mrs. Jones was probably going to slap me with one. That is if she doesn`t hand me over to the police. I turned to the fire escape, preparing to close the window. then it started to rain. I crossed my armes over my chest and leaned out the window, the rain soaking my hood. I pulled it off my head, and shook out my mid-back long black hair. I was getting soaked but i didn`t really care.

I aboslutely adore the rain. It seems to calm my nerves, even after a night like this. More then the werid calming tea old people drink. I guess i`m werid like that. Like i`m not werid enough already.

I have mid-back long black hair. Ok enough, right? Then after that i have a vampire like look to me. I`m not even kidding. All i need is some fangs and, yeah i`m a vampire! I`m BONE white. Not pale, no, BONE white. Oh, and thats not the worse part. You know how Lizzy Taylor has violet eyes? So do I. And no they are not contacts. I can`t even afford contacts.

I know I shouldn`t complain, but I can`t help but wonder- Why? Just why? It`s not enough that i have to live with the fact that people see me as a vampire, but to know i also have werid colored eyes for the rest of my existence. I hate it.

After a few moments I pulled my head back into the aparment and closed the window. I took off the rest of my ninja outfit and and put a dark grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I laid down on my broken couch and stared at the door. I fell asleep, wishing the police would hurry up and arrest me already. Darn you, irony...

I raced down the street at 7:15 the next morning/ already 15 minutes late for work. Remeber how I said April was going give me a leucture. Now she was going to hand me two before lunch. I sometimes really hate my life.

As i raced down the last street i carefully thought of some excuses that April MIGHT fall for. Couldn`t find my key. Lost my shoe. Dog ate my homework. Cousin Jimmy fell down a well.

Run over by a bus. Yeah, like April would belive that. Casey might though...

I skitted to a stop right outside the door, trying to catch my breath and adjusting my strap to my messanger bag. I pulled my hood off and opened the door...

… only to freeze as i took in the fact that one of the guys in blue was chatting calmly with both of my bosses.

A.n. DONE. Sorry for the wait for the 91 people that looked at this. Please review. And I hope you enjoy this.

JE2


	3. Second Encounter And first Impressions

**_A.N. O.K. I have a lot of free time on my hands so i`m just going to try to update once every two days now. I also just realized My O.C. name was never mentioned. It will be told in this chapter. Maybe. Also my idea of police reporters is purely fictional. They will have no meaning what so ever in the rest of the series. Read and review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own them now, but never say never ;p ( Yeah, most likely never.)_**

**_Second Encounter and First Impressions_**

I just stood at the door, frozen at the sight of the police officer mere feet away from me. 'Well, could be worse' I thought. ' I could still be in my run down apartment.' At least the shop was clean and sanitized. If i was going to be arrested it should at least be somewhere that had pro cleaning done to it. But, again, that`s just me.

April must have noticed me or something. She nodded to me and jerked her thumb towards the counter. I hesitantly walked over keeping my head towards the police officer, who was in a very heated conversation with my boss.

Casey was also behind the counter checking someone out, but also had his eyes on the officer. "H-hey." I said, dropping my messenger bag next to me as I stood next to Casey. "What`s going on?" For a moment he didn`t answer. Without turning his head he muttered, " April 'lmost got mugged last night." Still glaring at the officer. " REALLY?" I said attempting to be in shock. " Wait, what do you mean 'almost'?"

He turned to glare at me with a look that said 'are you stupid or what?'. " Who has been keeping crime of the streets for the past few months?" Casey asked me. " Justice Force." I said confidently. He blinked "W-what? No, the other one."

"Daredevil?"

"No."

"El Zorro?" Now I was just messing with him. And I was loving every minute of it.

"No!" He shouted causing the only six people plus April and the officer in the store to turn to stare at us. After a moment he sighed. " The Shadow." I glanced over my shoulder to stare at mine. " O-Okay. I`ll buy that." Casey rolled his eyes at me. " The vigilantte, stupid. " Even if I was just joking i felt the need to defend myself.

" Well Sorry, mister I -Know- Everything. But I can`t really afford the Times (Having only about 30$ per week) at the moment so sorry for being uneducated in the outside world of crime and defence against the public nation crime capitol of America. A.K.A. New York City."

From the back I heard an elderly woman shout " You go, Girl!"Surprised someone heard me, I nodded in her direction. " And you know it" I called. Then I actually looked over at her and frowned. She was holding a glass bowl rather poorly, even for an old woman. "HEY! You break it you buy it!" I barked at her. She placed the bowl back and left pretty quickly after that.

I turned to Casey " So if this was last night when April 'almost' got mugged, Before Shadow intervened, why is the police still here?" He scowled and glared at the officer. " Thats just it- that is`nt a police officer. Well, not an real one, anyway." It took me a minute, but i soon realised what he meant. "Oh, Gosh!" I groaned. " ANOTHER one?" I muttered. He sighed " Yep." I groaned again. See, There was a new rule in the state of New York that started a few months back. Based on how much criminal activity there was, the state decided they need more officers.

And so they got the great idea ( Great= Dumbest Idea in the history of America) that people who had a lot of field work could be trained to become officers. And you want to know who volunteered immediately police work? Reporters... I`m not even kidding. And let me tell you they are not even good at it, yet they get payed for their 'services'. So now they get to harass us LEGALLY. Microphones, cameras and all. But they are not permitted to own guns in the 'field', which makes everyone sleep a whole lot better at night. All they do really is harass people for information about crime. And yet they get payed for it.

I guess the police reporter must have gotten bored with yelling at April. He spun on his heel and stormed out the door, like a Five year old in a tantrum. I smirked as as his coat got caught on the door. I turned to Casey. " Time?" I asked. He pulled out his cell phone and smirked back. " 1 hour 59 minutes and 57 seconds. A record." I smiled " Fastest time or longest?" He glanced down at the phone. "Longest." He looked disappointed.

April started walking over, anger written clearly all over her face. " The NERVE of some people!" She growled. " How dare they even suggest-" " Hi, April. " I said happily. "Nice weather today, huh?" She turned to me sharply and I winced . ' Please don`t say you know it`s me. Please don`t say you know it`s me .' I prayed in my head. Instead she smiled.

" Hi, Victoria. Sorry for the... rude interruption." I shrugged both glad and irritated. Glad that she hadn`t put two and two together and irritated that she couldn`t remember to use my real name. My full name Is actually **_Victorious_**, or **_Victory_**. NOT Victoria. No last name. Not that anyone is going to remember that...**(A.N. Took me forever to come up with this name XP)**

"So, What was that all about anyway?" I asked. " What did they suggest to you?" I was actually really curious about this particular suggestion. Not just that it involved me somehow. April scowled. " They asked ME if I had beat up those brat. Like I was some hot-shot vigilantte!" I paused. " Hey, April?" I Asked. " You don`t know who the Shadow is...Right?" I held my breath waiting for her response. After a moment She answered " No, I honestly have no idea whos the Shadow. Why?" I sighed in relief. " No reason."

============================-Line break-===============================

9:45. 10 minutes till closing time. I was relieved that the day was almost over. I started washing off the counter. 'Stupid dust bunnies.' Suddenly there was loud talking and laughing outside. I sighed. 'High Schoolers' I thought tiredly. Suddenly the talking was inside the shop. I glanced up to see the visiters and groaned. Not one, not two, but THREE teenage boys. And not one of them was the good-type of high schoolers. Not like i`ve been to high school.

One of them started heading in my direction and the others followed. I narrowed my eyes slightly when they came over. They looked oddly familiar... " Hey, Beautiful." I was snapped out of my thoughts as one of them leaned over the counter, smiling at my discomfort. " Whatsa gorgeous little girlie like you doing in a dump like this?" I smirked. " And what`s a ugly bum of a moron doing in a cilvilized area like this?" I smirked wider as his buddies cracked up behind him. " Alright- let`s just go." As he turned to leave I noticed that he had this big bruise on the side of his head-then it hit me. 'THESE ARE THE GUYS FROM LAST NIGHT!' I screamed in my mind.

My hand rubbed my thigh feeling the bandage that had been wrapped around the knife cut- the one who had just flirted with me had given me that. I scowled- they were all going to pay for that. I raced around the counter at the last second grabbed my bag. I flipped the sign on the door to Closed and raced down to the alleyway. I ripped my sweatshirt off, glad I had worn my suit under my normal clothes.

The second I had everything ready, I raced up the fire escape and begin to follow the jerks above their heads on the rooftops. After a few streets they walked into an alleyway 'This is my chance.' I thought. I scrambled down the alleyway when I noticed a alley light above a door. I reached into my bag and grabbed a shuriken. Just as I was about to throw it at the light to destroy it, I heard a _**whisssssss**_ and watched as the light was destroyed by another shuriken.

'Okkkkkkkkk...' Now I was kind of nervous. I shook my head and jumped down to the ground, ignoring the incident with the shuriken. The three guys whipped around and the flirter narrowed his eyes. " YOU." He growled. I just smirked. " Yes- just beautiful little ol' me." I said. Then I frowned glancing up quickly while the three looked up. 'Who`s laughing up there?' I wondered. Looking back at three, I realized they were distracted. In a second I was lunging for their heads.

They put up a good fight, i`ll give them that. But with no weapons and no skill, it wasn`t long before they were knocked out. I got down to one knee and started to search their pockets. I smiled when I pulled out some green paper. '75 Bucks and 35 cents. Nice.' This is why I love my job. I get to chose my amount of pay. I then pulled out one of the guys cell phone. After a few rings the number I called answered. _" 911, What`s your emergen-"_ "Three guys. Alley by Rizen Ave. Knocked out due to messing with the wrong person. This is the Shadow. Over, and out." I flipped the phone closed before the lady answered back and then took out one of my shurikens. I quickly dealt with the cell phone. Can`t have any evidence that I was here.

I stood up and looked around. It looked like there were no witnesses tonight. Except... Cough Cough. My head shot up to stare at the spot on the top of the roof. I was a statue at that moment. I narrowed my eyes. nothing out of place. I picked up my shuriken and a started to turn. A second later I heard a sigh of relief on the roof. At the same moment I sent my shuriken flying. I raced back to my bag when i heard a startled scream from above. I was already running back down the street towards my street when a cry entered the sky.

"**_MIKEY!"_**

**A.N. D...O...N...E... Hope you liked it next time will be in the turtles POV. Review. Please. ( Also believe it or not it took me FOREVER to decide a name for Victorious. I had to have gone though 9 different names to get the right one. Hope I got a right name for her...) Anyway Enjoy! -Je2**


	4. Calm above the Storm

**_A.N. I hope I left you all you people a good cliffhanger!So SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I needed to find a new muse( DON'T ASK). Hope you like this chapter! As always Reviews are welcome. As usual Disclaimer. Also I was wondering. Do you guys think I should get rid of my A.N. chapter that everyone checks out? Leave a comment below, so I know if should! (Wow, Now THAT sounded like Youtube!)_**

**Calm Above the Storm**

Central Park, New York City. 9:26 P.M.. A calm, quiet night for most New yorkers. But near a well- concealed ponde in the park, underneath an old nearly abandoned Water Reservoir pump station, It was anything BUT calm.

" DANG IT, MIKEY! GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!"

"NO, MY SHOW WILL BE ON IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"THAT MEANS I CAN HAVE THE REMOTE FOR FIVE MINUTES! SO. GIVE. IT. UP"

"NO! GO FIND YOUR OWN!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANOTHER REMOTE!"

Leonardo couldn't help but smile as he watched his slightly younger hot headed brother and his youngest immature brother wrestle on the ground for the mechanical device they always seemed to worship. Also known as the remote controler. He then turned to his other brother, Donatello. " Want to join in?" He asked. His purple masked sibling turned toward him and smirked "Heck, Yeah." And they both turned back towards their siblings and leaped into the battle for the television appliance.

It was suddenly a four-way battle, and neither sign showed an ounce of defeat. Then one of them was shoved away from the fray and crashed into a small pillar with an expensive looking vase. The fighting immediately ceased as they all watch in horror as the vase started to topple over. Leo lunged forward in an attempt to catch it- And of course, missed. They all cringed as the sound of porcelain smashed against the concrete floor.

" Uh, g-guys?" Michelangelo stuttered. " Wasn't that the REALLY expensive vase we got Sensei when we were in Japan?" He looked both horrified and totally nervous. Raphael glared at the turtle who had started this mess. " Dang it, Donnie! I thought you said you moved it!" The red masked turtle growled. Donatello glared right back. " I told you MIKEY was going to move it... TOMORROW. But NOOO, you just had to pick a fight right next to it the day before, didn't you?" He snapped.

ALL RIGHT." Leo whispered/yelled. " Argue all you want, But PLEASE let`s not wake HIM up."

They all looked nervously towards the door in which ( they hoped) their sensei was sleeping. "So, uh" Mikey looked very nervous now. " Who`s going to tell him?"

Silence.

" You know something, I uh, I need to got get some, uh fresh air. So... BYE!" Donatello leapt up and ran out the lair`s exit. " Yeah, i`m going to follow him... GOOD LUCK GUYS!" Leo soon raced after Donnie. Mikey turned to his red masked brother. " Raphie, if you take the blame i'll give you the remote for a whole YEAR, does that sound all right?" Mikey asked his brother with pleading eyes. Raph considered this. "Tempting, but..." He smirked. "Your on ya own, knucklehead." Then he too, left his sibling to the mess. Michelangelo glanced at the ruined vase then at the exit weighing his options. 'I Think I want to live for a few more hours so...' " GUYS, WAIT FOR ME!" Mikey raced out into the night.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Interruzione di riga+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

" Do you guys think Splinters going to be mad?' Mikey asked once they were on the rooftops. Donnie shook his head. " I don't know and I don't want to find out." He said. Raph smirked. " If he is we'll put the blame on you, knucklehead." THWACK! "Owwww!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head and glared at his brother, who was now laughing. " Not funny, Raph!" "Yeah it is." " No it isn't." YEAH it is." " NO IT ISN'T!"

Leo rolled his eyes and looked over the building tops. Then he frowned. " Donnie. Mikey. Raph." He hissed. " Get over here." They all turned in his direction. He pointed over towards a few rooftops. They walked over and followed his gaze. Raph growled. " Is that what I think it is?" He said grabbing his sais. Donnie frowned. "I don't know, I mean, not EVERY ninja happens to be with the Foot." Raph glared at him. "Yeah, Donnie. It must be, oh I don't know, A European tourist somethin'!" Donnie looked thoughtful. "Unlikely a European, but maybe a korean or chinese ninja. There are still ninjas in those areas." Leo glared in the dark figures direction. "Doesn't matter if he`s with the Foot or simply a normal ninja. We're still following him." Then he leapt towards the next rooftop. Mikey and Raph followed him. A second later Donnie followed suit.

**-Regeleinde-**

A few minutes later Leo froze. " He stopped." Leo hissed over his shoulder. They all crept over in till they were right over 'his' head on a very dusty roof top. The ninja started searching in some sort of messenger bag. A second later 'he' brought out a shuriken. Just as the ninja was going to throw it another shuriken hit the alley way light that was the ninjas target. Three of the brothers jaws dropped and then snapped their heads to the actual thrower of the shuriken. " MIKEY." Raphael hissed. " Do NOT intervene in a ninjas work, EVER." MIkey nodded sheepishly. They turned back to the ninja. And their targets. "YOU." One of the thugs growled angrily. " Yes- just beautiful little ol' me." Mikey giggled. " I don't think that a Korean would say that, Donnie." **_( NO offence to any Asians.)_** They all glared at Mikey. " Mikey, shut up." Leo hissed. " All, righ- WHOA!" He stared in shock at the three guys who were now knocked out. The ninja had started to search their pockets. After a few minutes 'He' pulled out a cell phone. After typing in a number they put it up to their ear and waited a second.

" Three guys. Alley by Rizen Ave. Knocked out due to messing with the wrong person. This is the Shadow-" " THE SHADOW?!" Raph gasped. " But The Shadows just a vigilante- there is no way that he's a that good of a ninja!" Mikey smirked. " Aw, Is my little Raphie scared of the big bad ninja?" Raph growled and then remembered all the dust that was on the roof. He quickly gathered some up and threw it at Mikey's face. He began to cough on the dust particles. Leo suddenly covered his mouth . Mikey glanced at him in bewilderment, but then froze when he saw the Shadow glaring up at their direction. After a minute 'he' looked away. Mikey pulled his older brothers hand away and sighed in relief.

A split second later a shuriken was sent straight towards him. A startled scream came out of him as the shuriken made its mark.

**_"MIKEY!_**

Donnie raced towards his brother, ignoring the fact that the vigilante might hear him. He knelt down beside his brother and looked frantically for the weapon that might have scarred his brother. The whole time Mikey babbled hysterically.

" Idon'ttodieidon'twanttodieidon' ! OHidon'twanttodie!"

"Mikey..."

"ikwilnietstervenikwilnietstervenikwilnietsterven- "

"MIKEY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Donnie yelled at him. Mikey looked started. " What do you mean i'm not going to die?" He asked. Donatello glared at him. " Mikey, it hit your tail of your mask." Mikey blinked before fingering his mask. Sure enough, there was the shuriken holding his mask down. "Oh." Donnie rolled his eyes and helped him up.

Raph looked up at Leo. "So what are we going to do about this Shadow person?" He asked. Leo didn't answer at first. For a moment Raphael thought he hadn't heard him. Then- "I think we need to find out who this person is. Who side he's on and who he works for." He turned to his brothers a smile on his face. " And I know just the person who can find out."

_**A.N. WOW SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Do you guys think i can get a few more reviews before the next update? Please?Also in the line breaks : First one was Line break in Italian. The second was Line break in Dutch. And Ik wil niet sterven is I Don't want to die in Dutch. Just thought I should be more international. REVIEW. PLEASE.**_


	5. The Library

**_A.N. I was just in the creative writing mode so thats way this update is up sooner. Disclaimers... Uck. Anywho ENJOY and PLEASE review. ( THIS IS A MINI CHAPTER! THE REAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK!)_**

**_The Library_**

**_Victorious P.O.V._**

After that weird finale encounter with the thugs and the coughing ghost, things actually became pretty normal. I mean, yeah, i got a few scrapes and bruises in my nightly outings, but nothing out of the ordinary. But about a week after my 'incident' with the mystery shuriken ghost throwers, I got very curious. So curious I decided to got to one of the places i swore i would never go to... Besides prison. And the mental institutions, but besides that- The Public Library. NOT FOR THE REASONS YOU MAY THINK.

See, I think that right now, I know everything I NEED to know. Not what I want, But what I really need in order to get on with my life. And also, library's are kind of stupid to me( I LOVE library's so I was horrified to have written such an accusation.) I mean, we have newspapers to tell us news every day. So, why do we need library's. Anyway, It was Sunday when I went to the dreaded land of books, And it was, to my surprise open.

I pulled my dark grey hood of my sweatshirt back and ran inside, anxious to get out of the rain. The second I saw the place I froze. The library was HUGE. A courtroom would be smaller then this! A FREAKING courtroom! After I got over my shock, I walked up to the reception desk. " Excuse me?" I asked. The reception looked up from her paper. " Hm? Yes, what do you want?" I blinked. Who knew librarians have such rude tones with teenagers? You'd would think we were no-good hooligans... " Yeah, I was hoping you could tell me where I can find newspapers from a few years ago on crimes. School project!" I said quickly when I saw her suspicious gaze. She shrugged then pointed over to the back. "Check back there." She said tiredly.

I nodded "Thank you." Then I walked over there. I grabbed the most oldest newspaper from the last 4 years and skimmed through the headlines. As I was looking for old unusual crime records i saw other headlines i paused at while looking.

**Stockman's lab destroyed! Scientist assistant Miss.O' Neel no where to be found...**

**TCRI building Destroyed in Explosion By Terrorist organization, Goongala Cowabunga! ****_(Ah, Casey Who remembers this episode? XP)_**

'_ Goongala Cowabunga? WHAT? What kind of city IS this?'_ I Thought. I shook my head and went to the back of one of the newspapers for the crime section. As It turned out Most of the crime started going down about 4 years ago. But, By WHO? That was what I needed to know.

**_A.N. I Didn't want you to wait for the full chapter so this is like a mini chapter or think of it as a deleted scene. (Also I wrote O'Neil wrong on purpose.) The REAL full chapter will hopefully be up by the end of next week. It will be a totally different plot from this chapter. :) REVIEW!_**


	6. My Bounty

A.N. Ok If you guys feel like doing something for me, look at the bottom of this chapter. In that cute little white box. And then click that adorable little button that says post. Aw, aren't they cute..(Gets weird stares from audience)... I'm DESPERATE OK?! Also ,Disclaimer

**_My Bounty_**

**_I got kicked out of the public library yesterday._**

Long story short, I walked up to that jerk reception lady and politely said " Ma'am I asked for the NEWSPAPER not the FANTASY section. Are you sure you didn't forget your medication this morning." She got really ticked off of my question and after half an hour of arguing, she 'politely' threw me out for 'Questioning her Ultimate Authority.' What authority do receptions have? And how the heck is is ' ultimate'? AND HOW WAS I QUESTIONING IT?

But really, if you had seen some of those newspaper headlines, YOU would be questioning that lady's sanity too. I mean, ALIEN INVASIONS? MUTANT OUTBREAK? DRAGONS IN CENTRAL PARK? CITY GANG WAR!?** Alright, granted that last one wasn't much of a surprise, but that's besides the point. This wasn't History- THIS WAS SC-FI! And fantasy.

Anyway, I tried to complain to the manager, But get this. The reception lady is his MOTHER. So who was he going to yell at instead of his ' Poor, defenceless old mother'? Yours truly.

So you would think things would be better the next day. Well, they weren't. April had heard on the news about those guys who had tried to rob her over a week ago. And That two of them now had critical concussions. Oops. So the Police had the great assumption that those jerks were the innocents and WHO was the cause of all this trouble? AGAIN, yours truly.

So now I am now on my downer side for two things. 1- I am never allowed back in the public library for apparent 'questioning authority'. And There is that little, oh what was it again... oh I remember... The bounty on my head. No joke. First person with any info on my capture or identity gets $175 in american cash. Good to know i'm worth SO much.

April was So against this, she even tried to contact police to try and change their minds about the bounty. If I could I would thank her for the effort. But the police were very firm about this. But believe it or not, it's ONLY the reporter policemen. Not one of the real officers are in on this. For that i'm really grateful. If the REAL policemen were agreeing with this, then I would have to be more then just careful- I would have to be lucky. And I am never lucky. Ever.

So naturally April was full heartedly against this whole bounty. Once again making me ask myself over and over, 'does she know?' If she did, It would make a whole lot of sense. I mean, we haven't known each other for too long but, we do have a nice friendship. And plus if i went to jail, she would lose her only employe. So It would make a lot more sense if she then again, the Shadow did save her life. Maybe shes trying to return the favor, not to the person behind the mask, but to the mask itself. Maybe i'll never really know what is going on inside her head.

Monday night. 9:56. For once I was right on time for closing up the shop. Casey had left about an hour earlier, so it was just me and April. " Do you think they'll catch him?" I asked her as I swept up the last of the dust from the floor. April looked up and frowned. " I really hope not, Vicky, I really hope not." She looked down at her newspaper. " Besides, I think the officers are just being paranoid." she said. " It was probably those Idiot goons own fault for attacking the Shadow anyway." I nodded. "Hey, where did Casey go anyway?" I asked. She was silent for a few minutes. I turned to ask again when she answered. " Doing a friend a favor." I nodded. "Makes sense... but why so late at night?" She glanced up. " Because." she said, then she turned back to her newspaper as if that would satisfy my question. It didn't.

I sighed and picked up my bag from behind the counter. " Well, see you tomorrow." I said and turned to leave. " Hey, Victorious?" I paused. She said my full name- must be important. I turned. "Yeah?" She pulled something out of her pocket. " Can you get rid of this for me? Like rip it up or something?" I frowned then took the small piece of paper from her. " Uh, Ok?" I asked. She looked relieved. "Thank you. See you tomorrow!" She said happily. I walked outside into the nearest alleyway, then unfolded the paper.

I groaned when I saw what was on there. " Dang it! I KNEW my demo note went somewhere, I just KNEW It!" I glared at MY stupid words on the stupid paper. '_Shadow- always watching and always there. "_ I knew I couldn't pull off the secret letter cliches other vigilantes do! I quickly ripped it up into little pieces and sighed. After a moment I looked at my cheap watch and sighed. " 10:03. Time for work." I got up and took off clothes, once again glad I wore my suit under my regular clothes. Once I was done with that I grabbed my bag and then flipped up my hood. Then I ran up the fire escape to see what the night had in store for me.

======================++Line break ++===========================

'This is what I get for saving peoples lives.' I thought as I dodged another punch from a thug, before delivering one of my own. So here's my situation -On wet roof top from the on and off drizzle that was getting on my nerves, several bruises that were REALLY starting to hurt, and me against at least four other guys. You know, the usual.

I ducked as another guy swung his arm at me. I did a quick uppercut and his head snapped up as my fist connected with his head. Ouch. For him at least.

I then spun around and socked another guy right in the eye. Once again, Ouch. This time for my hand. I Heard a guy behind me and decided to change tactics. I prepared my self as he ran closer towards me. At the last second I took a round-house to his face. Again- Well that one actually didn't really hurt, but still. I looked at the guys who were already down for the count. Wow, there were more then I thought. Around ten. Impressive. I frowned when i heard someone behind me. 'Make that eleven.'

I spun around and shoved my fist out towards my sneaking attackers face. My wrist was caught and pushed away. I glared for a second taking in this guys outfit. Aside from the long sleeve shirt and jeans only two things really caught my attention. One, a golf bag not only filled with clubs but also baseball bats and hockey sticks. And two, a White hockey mask. Gosh, all he needed was ice skates and he could be in the N.Y. Islanders.

"This'a late night hobby of yours, Blackie?" I Tried not to gasp. 'I know that voice!' After a few seconds he laid his bat over his shoulder and, even though his mask covered his expression I could tell he wasn't too excited. Or at least acting like it. But I wasn't paying too much attention to that. To be honest I was only asking myself one thing.

Casey's the Hockey guy?

A.N. You guys better like this... My fingers are in need for serious massaging. DX Oh, by the way This Casey is more based on the 2007 movie Casey (In image and personality). Just so you know.

** Bet NONE of you can list those episode references Titles IN ORDER.


	7. NOT AN UPDATE! ROYAL NEWS!

(If you do not care for England and just came here to read the story then you do not have to read this.)

A.N.

Congratulations to Kate Middleton And Prince William And the new heir to the Royal throne of England! It's a Boy Everybody! I Know you were all expecting an update. But i'm just so excited for the newest royal family member I just HAD to make an announcement somewhere!

Next update will be next week!( Maybe twice as long...)

(JE2- "GOD, i'm such a dork When it comes to royals!" Stares at laptop "... But I don't care!" :P)


	8. Meeting the Enemys

Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy this chapter. Also I will no longer be doing the Disclaimer because I think we can all safely assume that do not own TMNT. In this dimension, at least. Also I have a poll on my profile you guys should check out.

My Review responses

Raphaelplusmikey(Ch. 5)- I will definitely keep writing this story, Thank you VERY much! I'm having way too much fun to quit!  
Raphaelplusmikey(Ch.6)- Hopefully you won't have to wait much longer...:P

Random name(Ch-6)- *Sigh* I don't know, my fellow fanfictioner, I just don't know...

Indigo Tides (Ch-7) I'm glad your enjoying the story so far! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

Foxchick1- And it is updated...now.

Thanks reviewing guys!

**_Meeting Enemys_**

Well.

To say i'm surprised of this new-found twist, is an understatement.

I mean, I knew there was someone running around at night, besides me wearing a hockey mask. That wasn't a secret, all the people on the streets talked about it from time to time. But I NEVER expected it to be Casey. Well, that's kind of a lie.

I knew for a fact Casey OWNED a hockey mask and golf bag of assorted items (Two words as to where I found it. Supply closet), but I didn't think he actually used them. Especially to beat the heck out of Street scum and assorted criminals. I mean, cut me some slack. YOU try to imagine YOUR boss running around with a hockey stick at night. It's not that easy to imagine.

"Hey!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Casey. " I'm talking to you." I glared at him. " Does that mean I listen?" I said in my most guy-ish and monotone voice. If I used my normal voice then he would know instantly who was under this mask. I watched as he turned his head, looking over my shoulder. He turned his head back at me, looking bored. " You missed one." He said simply. I Glanced over my left shoulder, and narrowed my eyes. One of the morons were trying to sneak up on me with a crowbar.

Upon realizing that I was watching, the lunatic nervously put the crowbar down and backed away. After a few feet he turned and ran down to the fire escape. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Case. " I don't think I missed one... Do you?" I asked, glad that my mask hid my smirk. I hate to admit this, but I was enjoying messing with him. It was fun." So hows your boss, Karai, doing?" I Paused. "Who? Wait..." I frowned. "Doesn't Karai mean 'Spicy'?" Casey Paused for a minute then he said, " You know what? Never mind. Just... Who do you work for?" I blinked. 'Wow, Casey's being very blunt tonight.' I shrugged. " I'm just a community service volunteer." He was probably smirking at me from behind his mask. "A volunteer that sends people to the ER? Man, the people they hire these days..." I shrugged. "I'm actually more of a solo worker. And those guys were asking for it- I just delivered." Casey glanced over my shoulder and pointed to the unconscious guys behind me. "Did those knuckleheads get their package?" I glanced over towards them and smirked behind my mask. "You tell me. Does it look like they got their package?" "Well, they got something all, right." He walked passed me and stopped at the nearest guy, nudging him with his shoe. The thug flinched when Caseys shoe hit his side. "My guess is that this one got several broken ribs." He walked towards another one. My smirk slowly started to fade as he listed all the injuries i had inflected. "This one might very well have a broken wrist, while this one has might need a few crutches,the one right here might not be able to see out of his eye for a few weeks, this one will need a fortune to fix his lost teeth- and do you have a lawyer by any chance?" He asked glancing up at me.

I Felt my face go red. "Well...I mean...that is I uhhh-...Well, why do you care?" I asked nervously. " Besides it's not like they didn't deserve it. They probably done worst things then break a few bones." Casey shrugged "You're probably right." He turned and started to walk away. "Hey, WAIT!" I cried after him. " Did you just come over here to lecture me?" I asked. He turned back around. "I don't even know you-" I started to breath a little easier-he hadn't found out. Yet. "-So why should I care if you die in A few days." I froze watching, Casey started walking away again. I raced after him.

"Wh- What do you mean? Those guys aren't going to be coming back for a long time." I pointed back at the thugs. He turned back to me. "Who said I was talking about them? Or any type of street idiot for that matter." I was getting ticked off now. " Well, who else is there that can 'kill' me?" I asked, resisting the urge to do air quotes. Thankfully i'm not that kind of teenager. Casey turned to me, and i had a feeling he was rolling his eyes. "Dude, do you REALLY think your the only ninja in this city?" I paused, barely registering Casey leaving me alone on that rooftop. All this time... When I thought no one was watching... God. I was so Stupid to think for even a second this was safe.

I Started heading home, watching the shadows for any sudden movements, criticizing myself the whole time. ' The past few weeks, I could have been spotted and identified by another ninja.' I screamed in my mind. 'Hell, I could have very well been KILLED at any time! And to think I thought this was even remotely safe from others!' But then I paused. How did CASEY know there was ninjas here? Besides me, of course. Hmmmm...

I Suddenly heard a noise behind me as I passed a roof access shack. I whipped around searching the shadows. I could have sworn I saw a blur in the shadows. Oh, great. Company. I turned around and reached into my bag, checking to see if my weapon was there. I felt around in-till i felt the handle of my cheap, 9 inch dagger, which I bought from the money i 'borrowed' from the guys that attacked April.

I stared into the shadows, not taking my eyes of them for a milla-second. During those few seconds i thought and dreaded the situation I was in right now. One, I was alone. Two, No one would be able to come and help me if it came to an attack or ambush. And Three, the only real weapon I had was a 9-inch easily breakable dagger. If I had a Ninjato or even a Kama (which I am terrible at) I would be fine. But since all I had was a Dagger...

I finally thought It was Okay. I could have easily spotted someone in the shadows, unless they were professionals, and I doubt I am such a problem they need to send in an pro to finish me off. As I started to turn around, however, a whizzing sound was coming towards me. I waited another second for it to get closer before I took a step back and watched as a shuriken embedded itself into the side of the roof access building. I looked towards the direction it had come from and my heart sank. About 5 black-clad ninjas were slowly advancing on me. Great, just what I needed, an ambush. I turned back to the direction I came from, preparing myself to run. But Then i saw other ninjas advancing on me, too. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded.

As I took a quick inspection, My heart sank when I realized these were easily professionals. Clad in black from head to toe, yellow goggle like eyes stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. My eyes flickered for a second to their shoulder where a red, three pronged symbol was sown into the outfit. I knew quite a bit about ninjas, and when there is a symbol ANYwhere on their outfit it meant two things.

One, these were professionals. Which wasn't a surprise.

And Two, These weren't guards, these were Assassins.

And It seemed like at the moment, I was their main target.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_A.N. Oh, NOW it gets interesting! As usual reviews are welcomed! and I will once again, try to update sooner. BYE!_**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1 (Now with corrections)

**_Part 1 for chapter 9_**

**_Review responses._**

**_Foxchick: Yes, I think so too._**

**_MiniAjax: She does, doesn't she?_**

**_Thanks for reviewing Guys! ;)_**

You know...

If you told me what my situation was going to be about, say, 10 hours ago, I would have laugh. Or looked at you weird. But a few hours ago, I was just a normal teenage worker for an antique store. Or as normal as I can be.

But now, fighting for my life against professional assassins, I doubt much can surprise me at this moment. About 20 seconds ago I was just walking back home minding my own, damn business. Now, fifteen seconds later, I am currently fighting several, deadly, armed, and skilled ninjas. And I was losing. Fast.

See, that right there is the problem with my life. I can never JUST walk home, no trouble. I can never JUST wear my ninja outfit and think no one will notice. No, I always have to get ambushed or something. This is the worst part of my life. God, this is almost just like back at home, In Nin-

"Oh, GOD!" I gasped, Ducking at the last possible second, when one of them swung his katana at my neck. Geez, Couldn't I have a total of three, freaking seconds to think?! Another one tried for a stab in my mid-section. 'Apparently not.' I thought

I slashed my dagger across one of the ninja-guys arm, and he fell back, quickly trying to stop his bleeding. He should be lucky I didn't cut deeper. As the next guy tried to slash me in the face, I yanked my head away before I crouched down and socked him in the stomach. As He doubled-over gasping for breath, I then took my dagger and used the blunt handle of the knife to knock him out, with a quick hit to the head. Ow.

Suddenly I Felt the back of my neck grabbed. Before I could gasp I was on my knees, angrily clawing at the ninjas hands. But I froze as I saw He had a katana pointed directly at my face. I Looked at his face and glared into his eyes, er, Goggles. "You wouldn't dare." I hissed. I watched as he slowly lifted the blade, preparing to bring it down-on my face. I closed my eyes preparing for the pain, when suddenly the black-clad soldier wasn't there anymore. I landed on my side and after a second of shock, I looked up intending to thank my rescuer.

Only to freeze. There, least then 3 feet behind me the black ninja was being held up by his own neck by, uhh, well, by uh, four... green... people? with shells, so they were turtles? and assorted ninja weapons, Katanas, Sais, a Bo Staff, and Nunchucks (and ,oddly, different colored mask around their eyes. Blue, Red, Purple and ) in their hands.

Uhhhhhhhhh, What? Were these uh, Turtles,ummmmm, for real? I shook my head smiling like a psycho behind my mask. No, no there was no way, in the whole world that these couldn't be part of my imagination. These could not really be really be large, weaponized turtl-

"Hey, are you going to help or are you going just to sit there?" I blinked and stared at the one that had a bo staff and an purple mask. It talked. Or rather, he talked.

...

That. Is. Just. Great.

I'm hallucinating.

But, despite that, I decided to go along with my own crazed mind and when the 'turtle' held out his three-fingered hand, I took it without hesitation and nodded as he helped me stood up.

"Yeah... yeah, i'll help." Even though I knew my hallucination couldn't see it, I flashed a smile at him.

"After all I sorta started this fight, so I kind of want to finish this."

Then I turned and threw myself into back into the fight, feeling my hallucinations following me.

_**A.N. Annnnnnnnnnnnd I stopped there. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Also who noticed I cut off Victorious's home town name? Hmmmmm very odd of me too do that... Feel free to guess, however I doubt you will get it right. XP**_

_**P.s. If you are a fan of ROTG, I have just started my first story so feel free to check them out!**_


	10. Worst day ever

**_A.N. Uhhhhhh. yeah sorry for the wait. High school will be starting soon. so less updates for the next... 4 years. Sorry. OH and today ( 8/16) is my little brother 7th birthday! Making me 14 and a half! And also on my brothers birthday PEWDIEPIE became the number # 1 subscribed channel on youtube! SO MUCH GOOD STUFF HAS HAPPENED TODAY! :D_**

**_Anywho... ENJOY THE CHAPTER! and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated *Bro Fist*_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_2 minutes ago..._**

**_At least then 3 feet behind me the black ninja was being held up by his own neck by, uhh, well, by uh, four... green... people? with shells, so they were turtles? and assorted ninja weapons, Katanas, Sais, a Bo Staff, and Nunchucks (and ,oddly, different colored mask around their eyes. Blue, Red, Purple and Orange ) in their hands._**

**_Uhhhhhhhhh, What? Were these uh, Turtles,ummmmm, for real? I shook my head smiling like a psycho behind my mask. No, no there was no way, in the whole world that these couldn't be part of my imagination. These could not really be really be large, weaponized turtl-_**

**_"Hey, are you going to help or are you going just to sit there?" I blinked and stared at the one that had a bo staff and an purple mask. It talked. Or rather, he talked._**

**_"Yeah... yeah, i'll help." Even though I knew my hallucination couldn't see it, I flashed a smile at him._**

**_"After all I sorta started this fight, so I kind of want to finish this."_**

**_Then I turned and threw myself into back into the fight._**

**_Present time._**

"So you guys do this alot?" I said over my shoulder, as I pushed a guy away with one of his buddys swords. I came back to back with Orange. "What save dudes in distress or beat up guys in their `jamies?" He Said over his shoulder. I shrugged. "Both." He grimaced and said, "All the time." then i watched as he took out about three guys with one swipe of his nunchucks. 'So these guys are pros too?' I thought as I knocked another guy out of the fight.

`Heh, Ninja Turtles. Now I have seen everything.' I shook my head and slashed at another guy. Was it just me or did the group get bigger?

"Hey!" I called over to the red one. "Did they call more friends or am I more delusional than I thought?" He didn't even glance at me. "Try Countin', kid!" He shouted at me, strangly with a Brooklyn accent. I Glared at him before turning back and widening my eyes as I tried to push another guys sword away from my neck. " UH, LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

I heard another ninja behind me and braced myself for another impact. Only to hear the clang of swords connecting, inches away from my neck. I slightly turned my head to see the blue turtle slash his katana at the solder. I nodded at him, still fighting my opponent. "Thanks!" I called as he ran back to help his green friends.

After a few seconds of trying to push the guy away, I finally succeed and looked over at the four turtles in worry. The Group of ninjas had easily tripled in the last ten minutes. And both groups of ninjas, human and turtle, were equal in fighting skill. At the moment, however, none of the black-clad ninjas were paying anymore attention to me (Not like I was complaining) But had all of there attention on the turtles, who were fighting with everything they had.

But I could see they were starting to lose their fight, as the waves of ninjas were relentless.

Shoot. I am slowly going into a slight panic. These guys had saved me from, no doubt, a painful death. I was in their debt, I owed them my own life. I reached into my bag, which had amazingly survived the fight, and searched blindly for something to distract them. Nothing. Not even a smoke bomb.

I angerly took my bag off my shoulder and threw it down on the roof, freaking out. I had nothing to help these turtles, and I had little time. I looked around me looking for something on this stupid, gravely roo-

...

Gravel.

...

It was stupid and childish. But It could distract at least some of the ninjas so the turtles could get an upper hand. I crouched down and took the larger gravel pieces into my right hand. I stood up and took a piece of gravel in my left hand and pulled my arm back. I took a deep breath. 'I am about to disgrace the ninja tradition, forever.' I thought. I waited until I had a clear shot of one of them attacking Purple. I drew my arm back before flinging my arm forward and let to gravel piece fly at the ninjas head. God, I felt like I was Five again, throwing pebbles at fences.

Although, the when it connected with the ninjas it gave me a more satisfying response then any old second my gravel connected with the side of his head, the guy dropped his weapon and gripped the place where my ammo hit. I felt him glaring at me, but i was too busy throwing more ammo at other ninjas... My god, this was HUMILIATING.

After a few more minutes of my childish acts of attack, I stopped and nodded. The turtles can take care of the rest. While I took care of about, oh, fifteen ninjas at once. As they slowly begin to advance on me, I grabbed my bag. I reached in to grab my knife- Only to find it was no longer there.

"Shoot." I both thought and said. I pulled my hand out of the bag and started backing away, until I reached the end of the line. Or in this case the end of the building. I glanced over my shoulder to see if there was anything I could use to get out of my situation and FAST.

Then I saw the open sewer cover. I slightly cringed at all the illnesses i would most likely recieve for going down there. But my options were pretty limited at the moment. I quickly jumped from the roof on to the fire escape, racing down at least 5 steps at a time. When I hit the ground, I raced towards the cover and started climbing the ladder pulling the cover over my head at the same time. I had never moved so fast in my life.

I heard the other ninja above me, prying the cover open. Half-way down the ladder I jumped, landing clumsily into what i hoped was just sewer water. I got to my feet and looked up, just in time to see the sewer covering pulled away. I then turned and ran into the darkness.

They were right behind me, I knew they were. I turned a corner and attempted to run faster. But I was already going at my maximum speed. To say I was freaked was an understatement. I had no weapons, no way to call for help, and to top it off-

I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Did. Wrong. I mean, besides throwing rocks at them, DID I DO SOMETHING THAT MADE THEM WANT TO KILL ME? No. No, I did not. I wanted to stop. I was going to pass out at any moment. I couldn't keep running like this. I wasn't trained by my Sensei to run for long periods of time. Well, not for a situation like this. One guy, with medium experience in fighting, I can handle. But an entire, fully trained group of them? I don't stand a chance.

I suddenly tripped, falling down face-first. Into the sewer water...Ew. I turned around, coming face to face with one of the black-suited ninja's sword. I looked at the ninjas and smiled nervously behind my mask. "H-hey guys? C-can't we talk about this?" I asked. I realized they weren't going to answer and probably going to kill me now. I swept my leg under the ninja with the sword, causing him to fall sideways and drop his sword. I caught the Katana and leap to my feet, suddenly filled with adrenalin. I pointed the sword at the small group.

"Okay." I said, trying to regain my breath back."Now would someone PLEASE tell me what is going o-" I was suddenly cut of as a half of a nunchuck came from the dark walls of the sewers, suddenly connected with one of the ninjas head, causing him to fall flat on his face in the dirty water. If I wasn't so shocked I would have doubled over in laughter.

The other ninjas looked around nervously, clutching their weapons in their hands. Suddenly another one was struck down from the unknown assassin. I clutched my weapon in my hands preparing to fight. When I was the last one standing, waiting for the attacker to show himself I suddenly felt someone behind me.

I whipped around swinging my sword, hopefully at the guy's face. I caught a flash of green and orange, I instantly realized who it was. I opened my mouth, Intending to apologize when I saw his nunchuck swing and something hard and blunt connected to my head.

**My world faded into blackness.**

**_A.N. MIKEY! YOU DO NOT KILL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE! INCLUDING O.C.S!*sigh* Can I get a few reviews for the next chapter? Oh and thanks to all who already reviewed- Brofist for all you! XD_**

**_JE2_**

**_QUICK EDID 8/18_**

**_OMG I AM TWO REVIEWS AWAY FROM GETTING TWENTY REVIEWS FO MY FIRST STORY! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! THANKS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!_**


	11. Poll on my Profile PLEASE VOTE

**_Hey My fellow Fan fictioners!_**

**_*Her Eyes widen as J.E. dodges knifes, tomatos and Laptops.*_**

**_Ok,Ok,ok,okOK!_**

**_*hides behind dest and peeks around corner.*_**

**_Ok, I know it's been a while since i updated. But I have HIGH SCHOOL now! Can yea blame me?!_**

**_BUT! I have some Cool News!_**

**_On MY profile I am doing a weekly thing called _**

**_*Weekly Character Rants!*_**

**_Basically, thats when I take a fictional character from a Book, Tv show, or movie that i have seen and rant about them._**

**_HOWEVER! _**

**_For my second rant next week I will put up a Poll so YOU decide who i am going to rant next week._**

**_How cool is THAT!? :)_**

**_So, yeah check out my profile sometime this weekend, and vote on your favorite (Or least favorite) characters for me to rant about!_**

**_See you guys later!_**

**_JE2_**

**_9/10_**

**_THREE VOTES?!_**

**_THATS IT!? COME ON' PEOPLE!_**

**_VOTE!  
PLEASE!_**

**_(BTW, the faster I get the rant done, the faster i'll make a chapter..._**

**_JE2_**


	12. FINAL POLL RESULT

**_Hey My fellow Fan fictioners!_**

**_*Her Eyes widen as J.E. dodges knifes, tomatos and Laptops.*_**

**_Ok,Ok,ok,okOK!_**

**_*hides behind dest and peeks around corner.*_**

**_Ok, I know it's been a while since i updated. But I have HIGH SCHOOL now! Can yea blame me?!_**

**_BUT! I have some Cool News!_**

**_On MY profile I am doing a weekly thing called _**

**_*Weekly Character Rants!*_**

**_Basically, thats when I take a fictional character from a Book, Tv show, or movie that i have seen and rant about them._**

**_HOWEVER! _**

**_For my second rant next week I will put up a Poll so YOU decide who i am going to rant next week._**

**_How cool is THAT!? :)_**

**_So, yeah check out my profile sometime this weekend, and vote on your favorite (Or least favorite) characters for me to rant about!_**

**_See you guys later!_**

**_JE2_**

**_9/10_**

**_THREE VOTES?!_**

**_THATS IT!? COME ON' PEOPLE!_**

**_VOTE!  
PLEASE!_**

**_(BTW, the faster I get the rant done, the faster i'll make a chapter..._**

**_JE2_**

**_POLL CLOSED! PLEASE VOTE FOR THE NEXT POLL, STARTING MONDAY!_**

**_THE WINNER IS_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_TMNT 2003 Donatello!_**

**_On another note..._**

**_I WILL CONTIUE my STORYS ASAP!_**  
**_ENJOY AND VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_JE2_**

**_(*Slams head on keyboard when done. "I hate high school... "J.E. Mumbles into the spacebar. In her grief in the sudden dissaperance of her writing time, she fails to realize that she is typing word for word, what is on her mind at this very momen-_**

**_..._**

**_Connection lost._**


End file.
